


We're On Each Others Team

by TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Hypocrite [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealous Zayn, M/M, Perrie is just mentioned a few times, larry endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is dating Harry but cheating with Perrie.  Harry knows about Perrie so he shags Louis on the side. Zayn has no idea that Harry and Louis are hooking up behind his back, oh and Louis lives with Zayn and is in love with Harry. It's a fucking mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're On Each Others Team

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just really self indulgent. I'm not sorry. A lot of you won't read this or like it because it's got Harry fucking someone other than Louis, but don't be so pretentious. Zayn and Harry is hot so shut up. On a side note, if you do like this, bless you. It was fun to write. <3

Harry waited to hear the water turn on and the glass door slide open and shut to the shower before he picked Zayn's phone off the bedside table. It had already beeped twice since he’d been in there. Harry didn’t want to flip it over, it just happened. 

 

_are you home yet? -_ Pezza

_babe, i miss your cock, don't you miss my mouth ;p ?  - Pezza_

__why arent you responding to me?_   - Pezza_

 

Harry should have just left it alone right there, but he went back and looked at all the others. Again? Zayn’s doing this to him again? He knew that Zayn had hooked up with Perrie a while ago but he thought it was a one off. They'd been together for 2 years. 2 years.  Zayn thought Harry didn’t know about the late night phone calls, texts, staying at the studio until all hours of the morning. Harry caught him a year ago messing around with a girl from the bar after a lad's night out.  He swore it would never happen again, that he just missed Harry so much while he was away at UNI and he was lonely. Harry believed him. And now Zayn was in the shower like nothing was wrong, while Harry sat on his bed reading text messages from some girl telling him how much she missed his cock.  Harry was fucking done. 

He grabbed his suitcase from the double closet they shared when he was home from Uni and started ripping everything off the hangers and just throwing things into it. He was trying to get as much done before Zayn finished his bathroom routine.  Harry was trying not to cry when he heard Zayn clear his throat. Harry turned around to see him standing in the doorway with his arms across his chest. 

“What are you doing Haz?” Zayn asked him almost laughing.

“I’m done , I’m out. I can’t do this anymore. I know about Perrie, I know about the others, I just can’t allow myself to be a part of this anymore. “

“Are you fucking kidding me right now Harry? You’re serious? “ His tone turned from playful to angry as he walked over to Harry grabbing his suitcase out of his hand. 

“ I’m done Zayn, seriously, I’m done. I'm not in love with you anymore. I haven’t been  for a while. I’ve been making myself  try to but I cant. I will always love you but I can’t do this anymore. I can’t pretend. Pretend you’re faithful to me when I know you’re not.” Harry said slumping down in the closet doorway. 

“Harry, babe, don’t do this please.” His tone now soft and pleading. 

Zayn leaned down and picked Harry's crumpled body off of the floor and carried him to the bed, laying Harry down softly on the bedspread they picked out together last fall. He crawled onto the bed beside Harry stroking his hair as Harry tried not to cry.

“You love me, I know you do. I love you too. You know they don’t mean anything compared to you. I’m just stupid and lonely when you aren’t with me Hazza. Please. Let me love you, let me make it better.” Zayn spoke softly as he ran his hand across Harry's stomach up to his chest. Harry moaned beneath Zayn, partly out of annoyance but partly because Harry needed Zayn to touch him. He needed Zayn to make this ok, to make him feel better, wanted, needed, loved.

He kissed Harry softly, waiting for his reaction. When he opened his mouth to kiss Zayn back, he pulled Zayn closer to him and crawled on top of him, sitting Zayn up slightly so he could pull his shirt over his head.  Zayn reached for the button on Harry's jeans and popped it open reaching his hand inside to grab Harry's cock, half hard already.  

 Harry's phone went off on the table “Sex” by The 1975 belted out. LOUIS, SHIT. Harry reached to silence it but Zayn got it first.  With a very confused look on his face, he accepted the call but didn’t speak.

“Haz? Are you there? Love? Hello? Have you left yet? I’m in the parking deck waiting. Check in at the hotel is at 10, hurry. I miss you.” 

“He’ll be out in a minute mate, Don’t fucking worry.”  Zayn growled low into the phone hanging up and placing it softly back on the bedside table.

“Don’t love me anymore aye H? Upset with me talking to other girls ininit? Trying to make ME feel like I’m the cheating arsehole, letting me fuck you one last time…Tell me, were you going to tell Louis if I fucked you tonight before he did? Would you let him taste me on your fucking arse? Get the fuck out. I cant believe I was going to try to make you stay. Fuck you. I’ll deal with him later. He’s waiting for you in the deck. Stay there. Do not come back here. Oh, and you can tell my slag of a roommate he's not welcome back here anymore either.”

Harry just stared at him. He didn’t know what to say. Harry had been sleeping with Louis for as long as Zayn had been cheating on him. He couldn’t even apologize. Harry wasn’t sorry. He got off the bed and reached for his shirt.  Zayn came over to Harry in two quick strides pinning him back down to the bed.  He put his hand back in Harrys pants and rubbed his thumb over the head of Harry's cock. 

“Fucking wet are you? Because I’m touching you or because you’re thinking of Louis fucking you in an hour?” 

Zayn gripped Harry's cock tight and tugged hard and fast causing Harry to cry out. 

“Fuck Zayn” Harry moaned out. Why was he so turned on?  He should be feeling awful right now, but he was so hot for Zayn he didn’t know what to do. Harry fucked into Zayn's hand staring him in the eyes the whole time. Harry was going to cum,  he felt it bubbling up in his belly.

“I’m going to come Zayn, really…shit” As Harry spilled over Zayn's fingers with a shout, Zayn just smirked at him.

“Remember that I made you come first tonight, not him.”  Zayn got off the bed and stalked back into the bathroom slamming the door.

Harry's phone rang again.

“Hello?” he panted into the phone.

“Zayn answered didn't he?” Louis sighed into the receiver.

"Yup" Harry replied popping the "p". 

"I just got evicted didn't I?" Louis whined.

"Yup"


End file.
